fruits basket continued
by glorian175
Summary: in this funny and advertures (with a touch of drama and romance) story tohru and her friends find out that Tohru has a older sister that is a zodiac! to learn more u must read and find out what happens next (disclamer: i do not own fruits basket.)
1. Chapter 1

Tohru sighed heavily with boredom as she sat at the desk doing home work alone. She usually  
had Yuki to help her but he was at the Sohma main house along with Kyo and Shigure  
for a very important meeting so Tohru was left at home to study for yet another  
test which she particuaily did not like doing but she found no reason to  
complain about it for it didn't help get it done.

"I wonder how things are going for the odd trio"

( That was her nick name for the three men) Tohru said as she tried to picture  
what the meeting could possibly be about when a nocking sound came slicing  
through that thick silence that sat through the house.

"oh I wonder who that could be.?"

Tohru said to her self as she got up and  
started to head out of her room. She didn't remember Shigure saying that he was  
expecting anyone and she also new Hana and Kale (her girlfriends she has, had  
forever) didn't say anything about them coming over and it wasn't like them not  
to tell Tohru so she figured it wasn't them. she quickly made her way to the front door and  
slid it open…

she was stunned to see a fairly young but mature looking women standing in  
front of her looking just like her mother!

"Hello Tohru Honda I have been waiting to meet you for a long time know I've heard  
a lot about you"

the young women said with a sweet but strong voice that sounded a lot like Tohru's  
mothers voice

"um. Hello… and you would be?"

Tohru's sweet and sing song like voice asked she had no idea who this very  
pretty young women was Tohru's eyes scanned over the young women she had hair  
the color of a midnight sky (a deep blue)with white strikes in it (so it kind  
of looks like a sky full of stars) and eyes the color of coffee with light  
chocolate splashes in it her skin was a perfect tan and she had a smaller build  
height wise she stood about 5'4 with a stout build not heavy but strong enough  
to hold her own in a fight Tohru thought. her thoughts were interrupted by the  
women when she spoke

"I'm Brie Somha... your sister!"

Tohru's eyes got big as she was stunned and thought to herself _" did I hear her correctly she is my sister...  
I mean I guess it's possible she sure does look a lot like mother same smile, same  
build, same attitude by what I can tell but mother never said anything about a  
sister…_" Tohru found it hard to get the words out she wanted to say but she  
did with a slight studder

"m-my s-sister..?"

Brie just smilld and nodded and then asked

"why don't you let me in and ill tell you the whole story ok Tohru?"

Tohru just nodded and showed Brie in. Brie scanned the house she was surprised to see  
how homey and relaxed everthing was, she was also happy to see that her little sister  
was safe and sound in a place like this she followed Tohru into the dining room  
and sat down across from her slightly shocked sister smiling at her Brie said.

"Well I bet you are wanting to know everything about me huh?"

"yes very much so.. But did I here you right when you said that you last name  
was Sohma."

"Yes you did and don't worry I'll tell you the whole story starting with why you  
never heard about me!"

"it was oh 27 years ago that I was born my father Donjon was an outcast of the  
Somha family he didn't agree with their ways so he left and he never returned.  
He was on his own when he fell in love with a young women shyma our  
mother it was love at first site for the both of them. they went out for a while  
and soon got married and that all happened in a year's time they were not married  
long before my.. Our mother became pregnant with me she didn't know about the  
zodiac curse but my father did for his young brother was and is a member of the  
zodiac"

Brie paused and looked at Tohru... Tohru smiled and asked

"who's your uncle"

she asked excitedly wondering if she new  
him? Brie smiled and then sighed as she said.

"Well yes you might but I'll get to that later ok?"

"Ok well please go on!"

Brie nodded and started on her story again

"now as I was saying when I was born I... was... well… I'm also a member of the  
Zodiac…."

**well that's all for now if you want more you will have to review and tell me**  
**what you think of it so far and criticism is welcomed along with praise **  
** thanks for reading have a great day.**

**_coming up: How will Tohru handle the fact she has a sister and not only that_**  
**_but she is a member of the zodiac and what zodiac member is Brie anyway you will_**  
**_find this out and more in Chapter 2 of Fruits Basket._**


	2. Chapter 2

Brie nodded and started on her story again

"now as I was saying when I was born I... was... well… I'm also a member of the  
Vodiac…."

Tohru's eyes got big and she had a very shocked look on her face she wasn't sure  
what to say _"is this what I'm actually  
hearing true am I really related to the zodiac my own sister wow this is a lot to  
take in I wonder why mom never said anything I guess I'll find out soon"_

"you see mom couldn't handle the stress of having freak for a daughter so dad  
had her mind erased.. He was gifted the ability to erase memories so he did so  
she never knew I was born… I lived with dads best friend who knew about the Sohmas…  
so I lived with him for a while but unfortunately my... our father died from a sickness his friend Sheeto let me stay  
with him but when I was sixteen he had to move away he said I could stay if I  
wanted or come with him. I opted to stay he paid for me to go to school and to  
stay in the apartment and my care Sheeto had a lot of money… He was like my  
father since my real dad died when I was young... so I changed from being  
homeschooled to going to school it was new for me because I had never been  
before… it wasn't easy I went for a whole year without making friends…"

Brie paused and looked at Tohru with an 'any questions so far ' look on my face Tohru  
smiled and said

"wow that had to be hard with everything that happened with mom and dad and  
then living with Sheeto and having him leave u and going to high-school for the  
first time it all sounds so hard and scary.. How were u able to do it and not  
let anyone know about your secret?"

Tohru asked with anticipation dripping from her words along with sorrow for Brie.  
Brie just smiled and said

"yes it was hard but I'm a strong person my zodiac form helps a lot with my  
strength and willpower so I got tough and bulked up for a long ride!"

"Yeah I would say so but please continue!"

Tohru said smiling warmly at Brie. Brie nodded and continued her story

"I was a Junior before I really made any friends and even then it was sort of  
an accident their names were Hatori Ayame  
and Shigure Sohma there were like the coolest and best looking guys in my school  
and they were in my same grade level."

Brie paused and watched Tohru she was smiling and waiting for brie to continue so she did

"as I was saying you see our father had a very special ring made for me it had  
magical powers that as long as I always wore it I would be just like a normal  
person I could be hugged by guys and I wouldn't change to my zodiac form which  
was a real bonus but it also meant I could change that zodiac men into their  
forms if I didn't take it off first"

Brie said showing the ring to Tohru she was surprised how pretty it was it  
had three bands weaving together to make one ring the colors were gold silver and  
bronze with a cobalt jewel in the mild it was truly stunning

"wow it's so beautiful… I've never seen anything like it before"

Tohru's stunned voice said in a small whisper as she was in awe over it Brie was  
happy to see that she liked it to Brie cleared her voice to state the fact that  
she was going to continue her story Tohru smiled and nodded her approval

"well you see I can be very clumsy at times and this day was one of those times  
I was walking past the door to the men's locker room when it came swinging open  
and three boys came rushing out and came to a head on collision with me well as  
I'm sure u can guess they all three changed forms I was so shocked to see a  
snake a dog and a seahorse I was stunned I had never seen another zodiac before  
in my life and it was truly amazing..."

**Well their you go anther cliff hanger oh well sorry if it seems a little slow**  
**but don't worry it's going to speed up here in a few chapters! I hope you guys**  
**like it if you have any ideas or comments please review this is my first story**  
**and I'd like to know what you guys think thanks for reading!**

_**in the next chapter: what will happen in Brie's story and how is Tohru going to**_  
_** handle it and look out boys it looks like**_  
_**you have another guest in your home all this and more in chapter three!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Brie  
paused to see of Tohru had anything to say Tohru smiled with excitement and  
said

"oh my that's so amazing oh I bet you were happy to find more people like you,  
I can't wait to see how it turns out please continue!"

Brie smiled and began telling her story again

"I was truly stunned to see three zodiacs they just froze their looking at me  
their eyes were huge and that's when it hit me that the seahorse needed water I  
quickly picked him up and ran to the girls bathroom apologizing the whole way  
and the dog and snake were following right behind me… well long story shorter  
at least(brie said smiling) when they finally changed back they talked with me  
and themselves about what to do I got worried that they would erase my memory  
so I did the only thing I could think of I took of my bracelet and sense I was  
stressed changed into my zodiac form they were so surprised Ayame was smiling  
in excitement and Shigure was walking around me in awe of my form and as for  
Hatori well he just stood there looking at me and then started to smile.. and  
that my young sweet sister is how a great friend ship started we finished high  
school and I even did collage with them but like all friends I had to go to  
live with Sheeto when he got sick they never told anyone about me and I never  
told any about them. Sense then I have been living with Sheeto only reason I have left know is that word had  
finally gotten to me about our mother and I wanted to see how you were doing and  
when I learned you already knew about the Sohmas I was so happy I couldn't wait  
to tell you everything about myself I already know everything about you I had  
to hire a private investigator to find you "

Brie stopped and looked at Tohru and waited to hear her response to everything  
she had just said she was nerves and was growing slightly impatient but she kept smiling until Tohru finally  
replied

(while Brie was thinking this Tohru was thinking this)

" _wow  
her story is sad and maybe a little funny I just can't believe she is a  
zodiac and everything she has been through it couldn't have been easy living a  
life of true secret I mean sure Yuki and Kyo and the others have to keep  
secrets but they can be around other people that know what they are going  
through Brie never has known that_…." (Tohru paused as a great idea popped  
into her head) "_I should ask Shigure if  
Brie can stay here with us oh I'm positive he will say yes I just hope Brie  
agrees I would really like to get to know my only sister better_…"

smiling Tohru said

"Brie I would love to get to know you better and I was wondering if you don't  
have to go back would you consider living here with me and Shigure Yuki and Kyo?.  
You would stay with me in my room if you want I can ask Shigure when they get  
back... that reminds me they should be back pretty soon.."

"_wow she wants me to stay with her how  
can I refuse I know Sheeto won't mind I'll call and let him know and she sure  
does seem so happy and I wonder what Shigure and Ayame and of course the man I  
feel in love with will think of me coming back to live here for a while…"_

"yes Tohru I'd love to stay here if it won't be a problem for you that is."

"oh no not at all Brie but if I could ask one thing would you mind showing me  
what your zodiac form is I would love to know!"

Brie smiled and replied

"yes of course just follow me out side ok I need a lot of space"

Brie said chuckling Tohru followed close behind until they got outside to the back  
of the house Tohru stayed on the steps as Brie walked out a couple of feet away  
from the house she stopped and turned to face Tohru and smiled

"here you go little sis!"

Brie slipped of her bracelet and a big poof smoke surrounded here as it cleared  
Tohru was in awe their standing before her was a DRAGON it was a very pretty dragon it went from dark blue to  
white at the wing tips she was so stunning Tohru figured she stood 10 feet tall  
and the top of shoulders and had a wing span of twenty feet long from wing tip  
to wing tip the length from nose to tail was roughly 35 feet

"so do you like what you see sis… and the best part is this is just the small  
version I can get up to 60 in high I know it's a lot to take in.."

"you are so beautiful Brie your just amazing really you're so stunning and you  
can even get bigger wow and yes but it's so worth it"

Tohru said smiling she was so happy to have seen this form of her sisters a  
sounds or sounds came from the front of the house that made Tohru turn around  
and listen when a voice entered her head

_"I'd  
say that everyone is back"_

"wait are you telepathic as well?"

"yes of course and I can send images as well"

as Brie said this she send Tohru a image of all the people walking towards the  
house it was Yuki, Kyo ,Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, Kisa, Hiro, Hatsuharu, Momiji and Kagura she smiled and  
said to Brie in her mind

_" I guess you are going to meet every one  
today"_

"yea"

was all Brie could say she was scared to meet every one she backed up several  
steps she was trying not to shake she didn't know what was wrong with her

"_what's the matter with me I'm a dragon I  
shouldn't be afraid but I am"_

suddenly Tohru's thought entered her head

_"are you ok Brie you look scared is  
something wrong?"_

But just as Tohru had finished thinking that everyone came through the back  
door first was Kisa and Momiji followed by Hiro, Hatsuharu, Kyo, Kagura and Yuki  
they froze as soon as they say the dragon standing their Tohru said smilingly

"hey everyone this is Brie she is... my sister that I didn't know about until  
today.."

They all looked at Tohru and just were  
silent until Ayame and Shigure came out smilingly they looked at Tohru and then  
Brie. Brie sent telepathic messages to Shigure and Ayame

_"hey guy's long time know see…"_

"Well what a wonderful surprise Brie how have u been…"

Shigure said in his thoughts as he was smiling and Ayame thought this

"you should do look pretty as ever yet scared whatever could be wrong?"

then as he finished thinking that before Brie could answer she noticed Tohru  
talking to the other kids and they were all listing to her as for Shigure and  
Ayame they smiled at Brie and walked over to her as they did this Hatori came  
out of the house with a sheet over his arm walking towards Brie and the two men  
Hatori graved her bracelet and finished closing the distance between the four  
of them Brie sent thoughts to him

_"thank you Hatori.. are u mad at me I'm  
sorry I have been gone so long and i'm sorry what happened to you Shigure just  
told me I feel terrible…. I still love you yeah know…"_

Hatori smirked and smiled at her then replied to her in his thoughts

_"not mad brie I understood why you had to  
leave and yeah I figured he would tell you and this... the accident isn't your  
fault… yea I know you do I wish I could say the same thing Brie…"_

this news didn't come to a shock to Brie from what Ayame and Shigure had just  
told her about the other girl and everything that happened… it made her mad  
that her ungrateful uncle could do that to him and if he thought she should  
just let it go oh boy was he in for a whole lot of trouble… just then Brie  
turned back into her human form and Hatori covered her with the sheet since she  
blacked out and he picked her up and started heading to the house with Ayame  
and Shigure following right behind him.

the three friends did talk to each other  
as they were carrying her back to the house, since Brie was with them they could all talk  
to each other in their minds (how you ask well when Brie blacks out who ever  
touched her cant talk but becomes telepathic so since Hatori couldn't speak he  
just spoke with Shigure and Ayame in their minds)

_"well Hatori it looks like you got her  
back after all these years she is still her old self to even down to the  
blackouts after she goes from being a dragon to human again"_

Shigure said in his mind to both Hatori and Ayame

_"yes she is still very pretty to"_

Ayame said with his thoughts to the two of them

_"yes I would agree with both of what you  
to said but I'm not sure I can still find the love I once had for her not after  
what happened to Kana.. and pretty doesn't even come close"_

Hatori's thoughts silenced his two friends and just in time as Ayame opened the  
back door to the house that lead into the kitchen they crossed it to the next  
door to get to the haul but Tohru and the others say them when they entered the  
haul Tohru jumped up and gasped as she ran quickly to Hatori and Brie and the other two men

"oh no what happened is she alright?"

Tohru asked her voice was scared she stood in front of Hatori he looked at  
Shigure who answered Tohru's question

"oh yes she is perfectly fine Brie zodiac form takes a lot out of her so she  
blackout but she will just sleep for a few hours or less I wouldn't worry ok.?"

Tohru just nodded and said

"ok... well I guess I better get to fixing dinner will you all be staying?"

Tohru said as she turned around to look at everyone but like always Shigure  
answered her for everyone

"yes but I think you might need to run to the store and get more food you know where  
the money is Tohru… in fact Ayame and I will come with you Hatori can stay here  
and watch Brie. Come on everyone let's get going!"

Shigure smiled at Hatori who was glaring at him he just sighed and nodded since  
he was unable to talk and knew there wasn't any point in auguring with him and with that they all  
just left Hatori had just finished setting Brie on the bed as he heard them all  
leave he mumbled to himself since he could know talk he walked over to the  
window and watch the group of kids leave Shigure and Ayame were in the front  
chatting away followed by hatsuharu, Momiji, Hiro and then right behind then were Kisa,  
Tohru, Yuki, Kyo and Kagura they were a site the lot of them but they also were  
all very kind and sweet. Hatori's thoughts were interrupted by a small grown  
from behind him her turned and saw Brie start to wake up he walked over and  
leaned on the wall facing Brie's bed so he could watch her. His thoughts got  
the better of him as he zoned out thinking of the person in front of him  
starting to wake.

_**well their u go a nice long chapter for u guys hope you all like thanks for reading**_

in the next chapter: bries uncle shows up and things heat up between hatori and brie  
and kyo and hura go head to head again and yuki gets dragged into it but brie has another idea she'll go head to head with all three of them! all in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

_"well old boy Brie's back and looks like for  
good at least for a while what are you going to do… to be honest I have no idea  
I don't hold feeling for Kana and long ago I had strong feelings for Brie but  
right know I just don't know.. She is so beautiful just lying their sleeping…  
well Hatori I do think you know how you feel about her and it's a good feeling"_

he thought and started to smirk to himself. as Hatori was of in his thoughts Brie's  
eyes opened slowly she was in a room on a bed that much was clear then she saw Hatori  
standing their eyes down at the floor looking so very attractive that Brie  
couldn't help but say something

"well you haven't changed much still the best looking guy around even with that  
injury which you cant notice with the way you where your hair.."

Hatori smiled and stood straight up and started walking to the door he paused  
at the door way and called over his shoulders

"get clothes on ill be down waiting out here if you need anything just say so."

Brie sighed as she replied

"of course thank you Hatori."

Hatori walked out of the room and slid the door shut Brie quickly got into her  
clothes and slid her bracelet back on she looked in the mirror that was in the  
room and put her hair back in place and then walked over to the door and slid  
it open she found Hatori leaning against the opposite wall looking right at her  
she couldn't move let alone breath he walked right up to her so their faces were  
only inches apart even though he was almost a foot taller than her their faces  
were so close she could feel his breath on her  
face it was warm, she thought her  
heart might explode with the tension in the room she couldn't help but look into  
his thoughts

_"I wondered how long it would take you Brie..  
I have something for you"_

"what is it Hatori?"

Brie said in reply to his thought with her own

he smiled and kissed the top of her head and then stepped back and just smiled  
Brie blushed and then smiled at Hatori while blushing

"well Brie the others went to the store we can start heading that way I'm sure  
they are on their way back by now"

Hatori said as she stared to head for the stairs

_"what that's it he is just gone leave it  
at that why that!."_

"Brie are you coming?"

Hatori said interrupting Brie's thoughts Brie just sighed and followed him mumbling  
to herself once they got to the front door and opened it the person they saw  
was very shocking

"uncle I didn't expect to see you so soon"

Brie said with sarcasm in her voice

"Akito what are you doing here you should be at the main house resting… what do  
you want Akito!"

Hatori said harshly putting himself in front of Brie

Akito just smiled and said

"to see my long lost niece of course"

_**hey guys\girls sorry its a short chapter and dont worry thier will be a lot of fighting in the next chapter i promise if u have any sugestions u would like to see in the story or just helpful advice or ect. please leave a review or pm me thanks for reading have a good day!**_


	5. auther's notes

Hi so im gone stop here until ppl ask me to keep going im kinda bummed about how the story is going and how many ppl have read it but not left reviews so if u all want me to keep going then leave a review if not then ill leave it at that and work on other storys… thanks


End file.
